¿quien llamo a la cigüeña?
by HiildaSmith
Summary: esta es de una chica de apenas 17años que descubre que esta embarazada de su ex!


**Hola guapuras, bueno esta es una historia que estoy escribiendo apenas(: enserio que si no puedo actualizar seguido no me maten y solo dejen sus comentarios, se los agradeceria, bueno espero les agrade esta noce forma de expresar mi angustia por algunas personas que quedan desgraciadamente (a mi parecer) en esta situacion, mi amiga estubo a punto de que le pasara esto, pero fue una falsa alarma, aun asi siempre me e preguntado ¿que pasaria si me pasara a mi? bueno espero que en este fic pueda encontrar mi respuesta, y quiza hasta ustedes(:**

**capitulo: 1**

Al terminar la escuela Agata se sentía peor que en la mañana, tenia nauseas y estaba mas que cansada, sus amigas estaban de mas preocupadas por ella

-yo digo que necesitas ir al médico Agy-pronuncio mientras la abrazaba Alejandra

-no creo, se me pasara-trato de sonreír pero no pudo

-hola mi amor-llego por atrás Robert abrazándola y dándole un besito en el hombro

-hola corazón-se giro y lo beso en los labios

-estábamos diciendo que Agy necesita ir al medico, ya no es normal que este así-dijo Abigail mientras Agata la miraba enojada

-te sigues sintiendo mal?-la abrazo

-no es nada, solo nauseas, de seguro es viral-lo abrazo mas fuerte

-bueno amor me tengo que ir, mi clase esta a punto de empezar, te veo en la tarde?

-no creo, tengo que ir a la casa de abi a terminar los problemas de mate, e ire después de ir a entrenar.-beso su mejilla

-bueno, te hablo en la noche, te quiero!-beso sus labios y se dirigió al segundo piso. Ella aun mirándolo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y aguantándoselas voltio a ver a sus amigas.

-estas bien?-ale noto sus ojos llorosos

-si, es que ya viene mi periodo, y saben que me pongo ultra sensible jajaja

-coff coff, hora de irnos-dijo abi mirando hacia la puerta donde venia entrando un chico alto de ojos miel enmarcados con unos lentes y tés clara, que platicaba con un chico de su altura pero de tés mas morena.

-Si, mejor nos movemos-empezo a caminar hacia la puerta de la escuela encontrándose de frente con aquel chico.

Hola Agy-pronunciaron esos labios delgados con una sonrisa timida y mirada baja.

-hola aron- lo miro y sonrio, pero mas que una sonrisa parecía una mueca

-que hay chicas?

-nada, apenas vas a tu paraeescolar?- ale le dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga

-si

-pues nos saludas a maday que igual se quedo-le dijo abi-y acaso tu no piensas saludar?-golpeo el brazo del chico que estaba junto a aron.

-lo siento, que agresiva!

-ay pablo, bueno nos vamos, luego nos vemos.-se despidió moviendo la mano y se retiraron las tres. Al poco rato llegaron a la parada para poder subir al camión hacia sus casas, el aire estaba cálido y la arena picaba cada vez que soplaba, el camión llevaba música "ni contigo, ni sin ti" ale y abi empezaron a platicar acerca del proyecto de física mientras Ágata miraba atreves de la ventana y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

**Flashback **

-que piensas que soy? Acaso piensas que soy una idiota?-gritaba Agy ante su novio que en ese momento era aron.

-no lo eres, eres perfecta…

-perfectamente idiota!-termino la frase

-no dije eso, Agy-la quiso abrasar pero ella no se dejo-te amo, nunca te e sido infiel y nunca lo are.

-vamos aron, y ella que es es? Es solo una amiga con la cual platicas todas las noches, para la cual siempre tienes crédito, con la que le dices siempre que la quieres….-sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir-te amo, y no pretendo ser celosa, pero, no aguanto entrar tu face y ver tantas conversaciones, mirar tu celular y ver sus mensajes y no te estoy revisando tus cosas, siempre hemos tenido la confianza suficiente para decirnos lo que nos molesta y ahora…-su voz era un hilito de sonido que apenas aron reconocia

-lo siento-bajo la mirada

-no lo negaras?

-no se que decirte, se que hice mal, que no te mereces esto Agy!, te amo, pero con ella, no he hecho nada!-grito al ver la cara de llanto de Agata- pero descubrí que puede ser bueno conocer mas gente y ella es una gran amiga solo eso, y hemos entablado una muy buena amistad, pero tienes razón, me estoy comportando demasiado distanciado de ti.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

sus ojos estaban aguados, y dejo tirar una lagrima, solo recargo su cabeza en el cristal.

-estas bien?- toco su hombro ale

-si, es que, tengo que decirles algo.-su rostro se puso rojo

Bajaron del camión y se sentaron en un parque antes de dirigirse cada quien para su casa.

-creo que aun no supero a aron-sus lagrimas brotaron

De que hablas Agata!-dijo en un tono acusador Abigail

-si, ayer decías que era algo del pasado que ahora estabas feliz con Robert!-recalco ale

-no se que me pasa hoy, estoy mas que confundida!-se cubrió la boca, una nausea por poco la hace vomitar

-quiero decir que si no te conociera dijera que estas embarazada-y se echo a reír Abigail, seguida por Alejandra

-yo embarazada? No lo creo…. No puede ser…. Yo…embarazada?-sus ojos se aguaron mas.

-pero eso no puede ser porque no has tenido relaciones y a menos que sea obra del espíritu santo no creo que lo estés.-rio aun mas fuerte ale

Agata solo se limito a quedarse callada viendo hacia el suelo perdidamente buscando una respuesta entre las líneas del pavimento.

**Flashback**

-te amo-pronunciaba entrecortadamente aron mientras Agata atacaba su cuello ferozmente y hacia un gemido mientras el delicadamente le bajaba el vestido que tenia puesto. Apenas habían cumplido 1 mes con 15 dias cuando habían ido a la fiesta de Mariel en un enorme salón en el centro del puerto de Veracruz, parecía palacio, por algo el nombre "palacio imperial" con unas habitaciones de mas en la planta de arriba, ellos jugueteando habían subido y entre besos y caricias habían entrado a un cuarto con muebles cubiertos por sabanas en plena oscuridad solo se escuchaba la música que ambientaba en la parte de abajo. Poco a poco ella pudo quitarle la camisa y pantalón mientras el dejaba en descubierto su cuerpo semidesnudo tal y como siempre lo imagino con esa larga cabellera alborotada y su respiración entrecortada empezaron a unirse en un abrazo y el con la mirada le pregunto si seguían, ella se limito a seguir besándolo dando a entender que quería llegar al final, la canción que marco ese momento donde los dos por primera vez se unieron y perdieron su virginidad con el amor de los dos, fue la de "you are beautiful" donde el le cantaba en el oído de ella cuando por fin los dos estaban abrazados compartiendo un solo cuerpo.

Recordó que después de esa fecha, cada vez que podían compartían un momento intimo para poder escurrirse entre las sabanas, y dos semanas despues de terminar su relación de 6 meses habían tenido ese tipo de encuentro en la casa de el cuando sus papas habían salido de viaje y ellos trataban de reparar su ya fragmentada relación, pero fue en vano, porque eso hizo que ya no se hablaran mas o no como antes, ya que ella sentía remordimiento de que por querer reparar su relación habían dormido juntos sin conseguir ningún resultado y como ese día se habian vuelto a pelear no se había acordado de que no se había protegido por eso no se compro as pastillas

**Fin de flashback**

Agy?-dijo preocupada ale

-bueno, es que…

-no me digas que….-se levanto abi

-pues es que….-se solto a llorar mas- lo amaba!

-tuviste relaciones con aron?-grito ale

-baja la voz!, nadie sabia de esto!- le dijo Agy

-ok, ahora si, creo que ya se porque estas así, y porque extrañas a aron!

-no me digas que estoy

-embarazada!-la interrumpió-si, ya te bajo?

-no, lleva 2 semanas-y lloro mas fuerte

-vez, te lo dije, que acaso no se cuidaron?-dijo Abigail dando de vueltas pensativa

-no recuerdo, la ultima vez se dio así de rápido y no, no, aaaay!

-ven-le dio la mano ale

-Adonde vamos?

-hacerte una prueba de embarazo

-queeeee? Ustedes están locas

-no se tarda, una hora por mucho y están los resultados, solo es un poco de sangre.

Fueron al laboratorio mas cercano, hizo panchos para que no le sacaran la muestra de sangre, pero fue en vano porque sus amigas la agarraron, comían ansias cuando por fin una hora y quince minutos despues, llego el resultado.

-no quiero abrirlo-decia Agata

-vamos yo lo abro-le arrebato el sobre abi y lo rompió sacando el papel- creo que es positivo, aquí dice que tienes 10 semanas

-y así se lo dices?- respingo ale, y las dos miraron a Agata que estaba pálida, que parecía fantasma

-bueno nena, no es tan malo.

-no es tan malo?, vamos chicas, tengo 17 años acabo de entrar a 3° semestre, es noviembre, apenas llevo 1 mes con mi novio y decirle que acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada y es de mi ex, no, espera, la peor parte es decirle a mis padres que yo creo me matan en ese momento!-estaba gritando afuera del laboratorio

-es que no te queda de otra mas que decirles.- decía ale tratándola de calmar.

-bueno Alejandra, como piensas o sugieres que les de la noticia?-se quedaron calladas- hola papi feliz día del abuelo! Tendrás un nieto!-no paraba de llorar

-le dirás a aron?-abi tenia la cabeza baja

-no, no pienso decirle nada-sollozaba sin parar-sera mejor que me valla a casa, tengo que ir a entrenar-se despidió de beso de las dos y camino hacia su casa, trataba de no llorar, lo bueno es que sus papas no llegarían hasta después de las 7 pm así tendría tiempo de pensar como decirles. Al llegar a su casa azoto la puerta y rosa, la señora que cuidaba a su hermano de 10 años amablemente le pregunto si le pasaba algo, ella se limito a negar con la cabeza y se encerró en su cuarto acomodo sus cosas para la clase de natación, se puso el traje de baño y admiro su vientre que no estaba abultado, estaba tan plano que no pareciera que hubiera algo en el, al atarse la larga cabellera en una coleta se acostó en la cama y saco el papel de los análisis y leyó cada palabra detenidamente.

Agata Nelissa Páez Santos:

Prueba: embarazo

Resultado: Positivo

Semanas: 10

**nota: bueno es largo espero les agrade, tratare de subir mas despues. gracias**


End file.
